


【鳴佐】匿名者手札(番外) - 一時性起-1

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Summary: #車#送給NS三猫、沉迷火影无法自拔.jpg，感謝當我的小翻譯#SPN背景 #西方背景比較性開放(?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> #車  
> #送給NS三猫、沉迷火影无法自拔.jpg，感謝當我的小翻譯  
> #SPN背景   
> #西方背景比較性開放(?)

「嗚嗯…嗯。」當鳴人被佐助壓在副駕駛座上深吻甚至到衣服都已經被撩了起來時，他還是不清楚正跨坐在他身上一邊挪著臀磨蹭著他的下體的人是突然發了什麼瘋。

他們早些時候還一如往常的在公路上行駛，直到現在也沒讓出過駕駛座的佐助單手悠哉的開著車，鳴人一直覺得佐助的視力特別好他猜想和他那個有時會變成紅色的眼睛有關，外頭一片黑暗他從不擔心開錯路或者撞到一些什麼東西，實體的或者非實體的，或者說對他來講開錯路那也沒什麼，撞到東西那更沒什麼。

鳴人無聊的滑著手機，不久前他和佐助抗議過他那隻手機除了撥打兩支號碼以外根本沒有用處，之後佐助就借了一隻有網路的手機給他，還是沒在他給自己的那隻上安上網路，他說是為了安全起見，好吧鳴人想有就不錯了反正佐助總是把這隻手機放在前車廂裡，也從不阻止他拿來隨便用。

鳴人也沒在抗議，在計較下去連手上的東西都可能被對方給抽走，又知道即使他們相處了一段時間佐助的脾氣只有越來越差的趨勢，不久前他們的關係稍微升級，鳴人還是不太確定那是不是戀人關係，可以確定的事他們會做愛，說是單純砲友又有些單薄，至少他們感情不錯……算是革命情感?距離戀人好像還差那麼一點點。

鳴人確定的是他問佐助兩人算不算是朋友的時候被對方瞪了一眼，好吧...他之後也沒敢再深入探討此問題，對方一個不爽又跟他來些刀槍交流他可吃不消，縱使他不認為堂堂正正的打起來他會輸給佐助，但那隻小野貓總是特別會耍花招，是的、小野貓是鳴人在心裡偷偷給對方取的暱稱，當然他並沒有當面這樣叫過對方，不然他本來就被笑成花貓的臉可能會增加更多傷痕。

就像是上次不知道為了什麼打了起來他們打到一半，佐助突然就湊上來吻他，在鳴人發愣對方怎麼打到一半突然吻了上來，佐助就更深入的把他的唇含到嘴哩，鳴人順勢想去摟對方的腰正準備一望他們正在打架的事實時後腦就被狠狠敲了一槓，他幾乎以為自己給他敲成腦震盪。

事後佐助還敷衍他說什麼是他自己太傻，在義大利黑手黨中接吻時把對方的嘴唇含入口中是”我將殺了你的”暗示，他可是個警察又不是什麼黑手黨，哪能知道這種事呢。

「嘿，你突然這是做什麼?」鳴人扶著對方的腰，用手指磨蹭著佐助剛才魯莽的撞上來客破的嘴角，他想自己的嘴唇應該也是被對方給喀流血了才是，他舔了下嘴唇一股鐵味在嘴裡散開。

「我看你憋很久了，那有什麼好看的，不如真槍實彈來一把。」佐助勾起嘴角壓低身子，順著身手拉了座椅的把手一下子把椅子放平正個人跨坐在鳴人身上居高臨下的看著對方。

鳴人知道他在說什麼，就在剛才，佐助開著車，他則是在滑著網頁，隨意的看著頁面上就出現一個AV女星引退的消息，他笑著跟佐助分享了此事，那個AV女星他也是知道，特別辣、是很多男人的夢中情人，以前他也曾看過她的片子自慰過，佐助瞥了他一眼沒有發表什麼感想，只是勾起嘴角說了句:「你喜歡這種?巨乳?」

「哪個男人不喜歡巨乳，好吧…其實也還好，巨乳什麼的我覺得壓迫感有點重，說實在我還是喜歡那什麼…一手掌握的?」鳴人看著手機隨意的說著，聽到佐助哼了一聲，他不是很在意，佐助"哼"他還不少嗎他早就習慣的很，只是突然加快甩尾的車速讓他差點撞出擋風玻璃，幸好他繫著安全帶，果然安全帶能減少事故發生至少50%的機率。

不得不佩服佐助的技術真得特別好，他是指開車技術，…...當然他也不否認佐助的床技確實也不賴，他曾問過佐助為什麼願意當被插入的一方，鳴人本以為他會得到的答案是佐助懶得動並且.不想服務對方，或是乾脆的不裡他，幾次下來他發現佐助其實挺主動的這樣自己爬上來做騎乘式並不是第一次。

在他提出問題時，佐助意外的並沒有害羞什麼的反倒是佐助意味深長的看著他，鳴人從他臉上看出一絲詭異的笑意，然後佐助舔了下嘴角伸手勾著他下巴說道:「你不懂、做下面可是很爽的，小警察。」

然後佐助用手指搔了搔他下巴又說道:「你如果想試試，我也是可以幫你。」

當然他並沒有要嘗試的意思，如果不是因為佐助，他可是個大直男他想他並不會有跟男性做愛的經驗，至於佐助是不是跟其他人做過他想...至少他應該不是他的第一個男人，但是自己也曾經和女人上過床，性觀念開放的西方國家這並不是太稀奇，所以鳴人也沒有太過介意佐助的床技是如何練成的。

只是在佐助給他口交時又會不自主讚嘆...真是太舒服了，從沒一個女人給他舔的這麼爽過，並且佐助的臉還真不輸給女人的好看，身材也好，他當然只的是男人的標準，均勻的肌肉，薄薄的腹肌，肩寬腰窄標準到三角，還有那意外白皙細嫩大長腿，每每夾在他腰上時都讓他特別興奮，說不定他也是個隱性的Homo。

「我的上帝，你轉彎就不能先知會一聲嗎?」鳴人抓著車邊還沒說完手上的手機就被人抽走直接丟到前車廂，佐助熄了火矯健的翻了身直接跨坐到他身上，伸手解開鳴人身上的安全帶就捧起鳴人的臉嘴對著嘴直接咬了下去。

然後就有了之後的事情……

「嘿，不要告訴我你在吃那個女星的醋?」鳴人看著對方也勾起嘴角，稍為撐起身兩手大膽的直接摸在對方的俏臀上，佐助的臀部帶著肌肉很是有彈性，每次他都忍不住多捏幾把。

「小警察你覺得你有多大能耐能讓我吃醋?」佐助瞇起眼沒有阻止鳴人的手，壓低身子鼻尖幾乎抵著鳴人的臉，呼吸間吐出的熱氣都打在對方臉上。

「就憑我…身材好，長得也挺帥?」鳴人眨了眨眼說道，他說的可是實話，他怎麼說也是個金髮藍眼的混血帥哥，以前在警校也是很有行情的。

「少自大了，就你?」

「嘿!現在自己爬我身上的可是你啊。」

TBC


End file.
